Dancing With Myself
by AshesAshesWeAllFallDeepDown
Summary: Somewhat KyoHaru. I love Glee! So Kyouya fit this part amazingly! Slightly AU I do not own the song our Ouran...Though it would be nice to. Enjoy


Kyouya let out a melancholy sigh of boredom before walking into the blustery crowd of students in the hallway.

"Why is nothing genuinely interesting ever happening?" He asked to no one.

Kyouya Ootori was the third son of the Ootori family, and most of the time, he was alone. That was of course because he wasn't too social. But that wasn't his fault. There was no one worth being social with, in Ouran Academy… except for one girl.

Haruhi Fujioka, high school 1st year and for her class, a total genius, but…she didn't even know Kyouya was alive.

"That's probably my fault." Kyouya muttered. "But I don't _need_ her."

And then, in the midst of his realization, a distant song began to play.

Kyouya tossed his bag to the side and began to snap along to the beat of the song.

_On the floor of Tokyo  
Or down in London town to go, go  
With the record selection  
With the mirror reflection  
I'm dancing with myself _

He spun around and continued to sing

_When there's no-one else in sight  
In the crowded lonely night  
Well I wait so long  
For my love vibration  
And I'm dancing with myself_

A group of boys trailed behind him snapping to the beat of the song with him. Kyouya continued singing.

_Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself_

A bleach blonde, short girl appeared and Kyouya spun her while he sang somewhat quietly.

_If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of girl  
But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by_

He sang louder once more

_  
Leave me dancing with myself_

He got somewhat quiet again

_So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think_

And, once again got back to normal volume. More people began to follow and snap along with him as he sang,

_If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself_

He high-fived a rather large football player with a smile.

_Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself'_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove_

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

By now teachers were following the large group of snapping students. Kyouya spoke the next part lowly.

_So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself  
I'll be…dancing with myself_

_So let's sink another drink…_

_Cause' it'll give me time…to think._

He grinned and sang again,

_Dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Well there's nothing to lose _

_And there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_Well there's nothing to lose _

_And there's nothing to prove_

_And I'm dancing with myself_

The music faded out as Kyouya grabbed his bag and headed to his next class with a smile.

"Yo, Ootori!" A female voice called.

"Yes?" Kyouya turned slowly.

It was her…Fujioka, Haruhi.

"I've heard you have a really good grade in chemistry, and I was wondering if you good….help me study?" She asked sheepishly. Her hair wasn't too, long about mid-back. And her eyes were an inviting warm brown color. She had a face meant to smile. And Kyouya knew of her mother's passing ten years back. He couldn't help but sympathize.

"Sure. Friday, around seven?" He asked, smiling.

"Sounds great. Here." She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down her number.

"You can call for an address." Haruhi smiled and handed him the paper.

"Thanks I will." He bowed. The two separated, to their next class. Kyouya, wearing a real happy, genuinely goofy, smile.

* * *

**I'm a gleek if you know what I'm saying xD. I obviously got this idea from Glee if you know what Glee is. It's an AMAZING show. Much like Ouran ^^ Yes my first attempt at writing something Kyouya related! What did ya think? :D**


End file.
